


[Podfic] Live By The Sword

by AerPods (Aer)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Captivity, Flirting, Humor, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 45:27, mp3 and streaming formatsFic summary:"Nicky feels like he’s the only true human being in the room; he’s the only one shifting with discomfort and wrinkling his nose and feeling so sick at watching what’s going on. “Hey,” he says to the scientists, “Can’t you knock him out while you do that?”“Why should we? We don’t have the budget for sedatives or pain killers.” One of the scientists says blandly, and that makes Nicky feel like he’s been shoved over an abyss. There should be empathy, or professional courtesy, or common decency, but there’s just a blank look of slight annoyance.Instead of killing the doctor like he really wants to, Nicky pulls his silenced handgun from a pocket and shoots the victim in the head. “They’re immortal and I don’t get off on watching people writhe in pain. Even if drugs aren’t in the budget you can bet bullets are.""
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	[Podfic] Live By The Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live By The Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489356) by [Kaerith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith). 



Live By The Sword

Written by kaerith

Read by AerPods

[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IZnICdapPIQFbnHy3Xrz1M86UYwgKFIm/view?usp=sharing)

**Reader's note** : Thank you to kaerith for allowing me to record this fantastic work!


End file.
